People are increasingly becoming health conscience. A variety of different dietary plans are being introduced and adapted by many, every year. One common theme among most of the dietary plans is to reduce the daily carbohydrates intake. At the same time, different baked items, such as bagels and gourmet bread rolls are increasingly popular. Accordingly, many people tend to take some of the breading inner portion of the bagels and bread rolls out to reduce the amount of breading and thereby the number of carbohydrates in the baked piece. Moreover, removing a portion of the breading may leave the bagel or other piece of baked items with a moat or trough around the center for toppings to rest in and not slide out.
As a result, there is a need for a device that quickly and efficiently removes a portion of the breading of baked items.